half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Overwatch Soldier
Overwatch Soldiers are intelligent infantry units of the Combine Overwatch. They generally work in squads and have a variety of attack methods. While Civil Protection officers have jurisdiction over the relatively minor affairs of policing the cities and enforcing compliance, Overwatch Soldiers can be found everywhere, and form the backbone of the Combine's military presence on Earth. Standard Overwatch Soldiers are the most common soldier variant. Overwatch Soldiers travel by way of APCs or Dropships. When attacking an area, soldiers are inserted by the latter. Overview Standard Overwatch Soldiers, like other soldier variants, wear standard-issue blue and grey body armor over their torsos with padding on their arms, thighs, and groin. Several insignias can be found worn on their arm pads, signifying their position in the Combine regime. Perhaps the most advanced piece of equipment found on Overwatch Soldiers are their helmets, which cover the head entirely and are equipped with air filters. These helmets have glowing blue goggles, and appear to be a cross between an old Soviet PMG and PBF gas mask. Overwatch Soldiers are equipped with SMGs, shotguns or AR2 Pulse Rifles, as well as grenades. Using these standard-issue weapons, Overwatch Soldiers typically work in squads of four to six, each squad having at least one soldier armed with a shotgun and another armed with an AR2 Pulse Rifle. During combat, soldiers make use of squad tactics and will attempt to flank its enemies and cover each other. is based on a picture of Valve's Eric Kirchmer, who was also one of the bases for Gordon Freeman's face. The very picture used in the texture is featured in Raising the Bar; the texture file is named "eric_tex_cylmap_evil2" in the ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files.]] Overwatch Soldiers are initially encountered in the coastal wasteland outside City 17, patrolling the highways for Resistance activity and staffing Combine outposts. They can, however, be found anywhere the Combine requires direct military action, as soldiers can be quickly transported to a desired area via Dropships. Overwatch Soldiers are also tasked with guarding high-security areas, monitoring Stalkers in the Citadel, and serving as guards in Nova Prospekt. In addition, they also serve as pilots and gunners of the Combine Hunter-Choppers. Overwatch Soldiers are humans that have undergone extensive modifications including, but not limited to, brain and chest surgery, removal of genitalia, and implantation of various mechanical devices in the throat and around the abdomen. This procedure is carried out at Nova Prospekt and the Citadel. It is notable that in the B2 cell block of Nova Prospekt, after a few switches of a security monitor, a "naked" soldier can be seen lying on a table between two control panels. His eyes are open, indicating the soldier is not asleep, and is being prepared for clothing. Despite the extensive surgery and modifications they receive, Overwatch Soldiers still appear to have certain human characteristics - for instance, they still feel pain, and during the Nova Prospekt chapter, Doctor Breen is giving what appears to be a morale-boosting speech to them, and they sometimes can be heard shouting expletives in the heat of battle, indicating that they still have human emotions to a certain extent (after throwing a grenade at certain Overwatch units, one can hear them say, "Shit!" before the grenade explodes). Overwatch Soldiers communicate over radios, but unlike Civil Protection officers, they are not addressed or controlled by dispatchers, but instead use them to update military situations, such as saying, "Overwatch, sector is not secure." According to announcements made over the public address system of Nova Prospekt, punishments for failing to achieve objectives include "permanent off-world assignment". It was originally planned that Gordon's suit picked up radio transmissions from the Combine, though this idea was dropped in favor of simply hearing sound leaked from their helmets. In combat, soldiers fire their weapons with decent accuracy. The amount of damage soldiers can take before dying is determined by the difficulty level the game is being played on. If a hostile target is at point blank range, a soldier will perform a melee attack with the butt of his weapon. Variants Being one of the most versatile units at the Combine's disposal, Overwatch Soldiers come in several varieties: Overwatch Sniper Overwatch Snipers are soldiers armed with the mounted Overwatch Sniper Rifle. Their presence (and where they are aiming) is indicated by a blue laser sight-guide; besides Gordon, they will generally shoot at anything that moves, even birds. They wear the standard blue Overwatch uniform. Nova Prospekt Prison Guard Prison Guards are tasked with guarding and maintaining the Nova Prospekt facility. These guards are almost exactly the same as a standard Overwatch Soldier, using the same weapons and having the same stats, the only difference being their armor. Their armor is blue with yellow goggles, the words "Nova Prospekt" is emblazoned onto the back armor as well as their shoulder, and their armor padding is a dark blue rather than the normal gray. They also speak with a fairly lower tone from their vocoder than standard Overwatch Soldiers, showing a possibility of further mechanical enhancements. However, they still have the standard badge similar to their Overwatch counterparts. Interestingly, after a soldier of this kind has been killed, its allies will page the dead one over their com-links in a deeper, more human voice, not knowing this soldier has already died. They also seem to use shotguns more often than normal Soldiers since the prison features a much closer combat spaces than the outside. Shotgun Soldier Shotgun Soldiers exclusively wield the shotgun. In the PC versions of Half-Life 2 and Episode One, Shotgun Soldiers are visually identical to a standard Overwatch Soldier, but in the console versions of The Orange Box and the PC version of Episode Two, Shotgun Soldiers can be distinguished by their grey and red uniforms and battle armor. Their helmets are slightly darker than the average Overwatch Soldier, and have blood red/orange goggles. They also bear the Overwatch Elite insignia on a red shoulder pad, suggesting that they may be a branch of the Overwatch Elite, a higher ranked soldier variant, or a squad leader. Tactics *Overwatch Soldiers use a variety of squad tactics when engaging hostile targets. These tactics include flanking, providing each other with covering fire, and effective use of grenades. Always exercise caution when entering an area with structures that offer concealment (e.g. buildings and walls). *When a soldier is injured or has to reload his weapon, he will typically try to find cover and get behind a solid object. When taking cover while in a firefight, be aware that the soldiers who are being engaged will most likely throw a grenade at Gordon, so be ready to throw it back at them with either the Gravity Gun or the "USE" key. If a grenade is not thrown, then it is likely that one or two of the soldiers are making their way to the player's position. *Maintain complete 360 degree awareness of the surroundings while engaging a squad of soldiers. Also, try not to concentrate on a single soldier while being engaged; be mindful of all enemy movement. Try to keep some distance from soldiers at all times. If Gordon is right in front of a soldier or beside him, he will resort to a melee attack. Grenades will generally make soldiers disregard everything and attempt to get out of the blast radius. This is a good way to get soldiers out into the open if they are hiding behind cover, or just to make them stop shooting at Gordon for a few seconds in order to cause some damage. *Shotgun Soldiers, especially in close quarters combat, should be the first priority, as their shotguns are a much more significant threat than the weapons used by ordinary soldiers. Take them out from a distance, as their shotguns are a less-effective range weapon. Behind the scenes *The Combine Soldier has had many predecessors during the game development. The Alien Combine Soldier is one of them. The early elite soldiers, the Combine Synth Elite Soldier, the Combine Super Soldier and the Combine Guard, can also be considered as indirect predecessors. Just like for the Overwatch Elite, a more conventional look was chosen over all those concepts to avoid, among other things, overshadowing the remarkable nature of the Citadel and to keep the Combine as a more elusive enemy. While several concepts depict helmets with fly-like eyes, the final helmet design, similar to that of the Metrocop, was based on the human Combine Guard.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *Alternate, green-colored Combine Soldiers with glowing orange eyes were seen in preview screenshots of Half-Life 2: Episode One, at the time when the episode was still called Aftermath.File:Ep1 soldier beta.jpg It is unclear how this variation differed from the rest of the Combine Overwatch, as they were replaced by regular Combine soldiers in the game's final release. They are, however, seen in Episode Two, wielding shotguns, but this version is maroon. These same green-colored soldiers can also be seen in the main menu of Half-Life 2: Deathmatch. *A texture from the 2003 leaked ''Half-Life 2'' Beta indicates that the soldiers were to have some sort of shield at one time.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *The Combine Soldiers in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta were also supposed to use weapons such as the HMG1, the MP5K and the OICW. *The Half-Life 2 soldier still has a firing animation for the HMG1, although it is unused. *In the Half-Life 2 Beta, the soldiers used the same melee kick as the HECU troopers. Originally, the Overwatch Soldiers would be able to kick doors down, as seen in the E3 demo "Traptown". However, this was changed most likely due to no room for the kick in the final game. Overall, the animation didn't fit the Overwatch Soldier, and using the gun as a melee weapon was more conventional. A left-over animation of the Beta Overwatch Soldier can be viewed in the Source SDK under the name of "shootAR2G". This animation shows what the leaked animations for the Overwatch Soldiers originally looked like: feet closer together, and although they look less experienced than the retail animations, they are more dynamic than the retail animations.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files Trivia *During Half-life 2: Episode Two, the soldier's armor and boots are flecked with mud, indicating they have been traveling by foot for long periods of time. *The patch worn on the arm of Overwatch Soldiers appears to be a yellow variant of the United States Army 7th Infantry Division insignia. *Shotgun Soldiers appear throughout Half-Life 2 and its episodes in the console versions of The Orange Box, but only in Episode Two on PC. In the console version of Half-Life 2, Nova Prospekt Prison Guards who wield shotguns look identical to ordinary Prison Guards with the exception of red goggles. *An Overwatch Soldier can be seen above the sewers in the chapter Route Kanal, in the map "d1_canals_05," but this is probably a mistake made by developers who forgot to delete it (this is then, technically, the first time the player sees an Overwatch Soldier). If it is a mistake, then the first intended appearance of Overwatch Soldiers is in Water Hazard, when they eject from the Hunter-Chopper. *The Combine have installed technology that allows the Overwatch to upload data directly to the soldier - most likely directly into their brain. This is mentioned in the sound files for the Overwatch Dispatcher: "Attention. Prepare for visual download of Anticitizen One." *There are at least two Standard Overwatch Soldiers (not Prison Guards) in Nova Prospekt. One is shot and killed by Alyx Vance at the beginning of Entanglement, and another is seen dead in electrified water later on. *One could argue that Overwatch Soldiers are considerably more effective than normal Human Soldiers not just in their total and utter blind devotion to the Combine's cause, but also for the fact that each killed Overwatch Soldier actually represents the killing of a former Human being. In other words, the Combine are doubly effective in their efforts to conquer Humanity by the fact that they've quite literally turned a massive chunk of Earth's population into mindless pawns, which means that many fewer possible Rebels to fight back against all the other destructive forces of the Combine. Gallery Concept art File:Combine helmet miyazaki.jpg|Early helmet, inspired by the work of Hayao Miyazaki.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar File:Overwatch Soldier camo.jpg|Camouflaged Overwatch Soldier, which can be found as a model for the Overwatch Sniper in the playable Beta files. File:Soldier memory replacement.jpg|Concept art of an Overwatch unit having his memory erased and replaced. File:Trenchcoat CG.jpg|Human Combine Guard, where the current helmet design is from. File:Combine Soldier clouds fire.jpg|Concept art. File:Overwatch soldier bw.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier01.jpg|Outfit study. File:Soldier02.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier03.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier04.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier05.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier06.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier07.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier08.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier09.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier10.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier11.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier12.jpg|Ditto. Insignias Pre-release File:Concept overwatch soldier logo early combine.svg|Early sleeve insignia from the images above, featuring an early Combine logo. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo brown blue ellipse.svg|Early Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia from the images above. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo arrow.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo red blue ellips.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 20.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse green.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 green.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo orange ellipse.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 5.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo red circle 17.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse yellow.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 yellow.svg|Ditto. File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 80.svg|Sleeve insignia from the missing model. File:314 soldier logo.svg|Sleeve insignia featured on the playable Half-Life 2 Beta model. Retail File:Overwatch Soldier triangle arm.svg|Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia (right arm). File:Overwatch soldier triangles.svg|Overwatch Soldier sleeve insignia (left arm). File:Prison Guard triangle.svg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard sleeve insignia (right arm). File:Prison Guard circle.svg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard sleeve insignia (left arm). File:Prison Guard back.svg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard back insignia. File:Shotgun Soldier skull.svg|Shotgun Soldier sleeve insignia (left arm). Screenshots Pre-release File:Soldier early hydra trailer.jpg|Early (and lost) skin of an Overwatch Soldier about to be impaled by the Hydra. File:E3 Hydra tunnels.jpg|Early skin of an Overwatch Soldier being impaled by the Hydra. File:Soldier Hydra detail.jpg|Ditto, detail. File:Borealis flames soldiers.jpg|Same Overwatch Soldiers inside the Borealis. File:Overwatch soldier beta model.jpg|Later skin Overwatch Soldier with OICW. File:Citadel c17 soldiers beta.jpg|Beta Overwatch Soldiers stationed in City 17, based on artwork by Viktor Antonov. File:Beta d2 coast 080011.jpg|Overwatch Soldier and OICW in the playable Beta Bridge Point. File:Ep1 soldier beta.jpg|Early Episode One screenshot with an alternate shotgun soldier. Same skin is showed in Half-Life 2: Deathmatch menu background. Retail File:Nova Prospekt first.jpg|Prison Guards manning Emplacement Guns in Nova Prospekt. File:Soldiers np emplacement idle.jpg|Ditto, from above. File:Soldier np emplacement idle.jpg|Prison Guard manning an Emplacement Gun in Nova Prospekt, idle. File:Soldier np emplacement idle 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier np emplacement idle3.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier np emplacement fire.jpg|Ditto, firing. File:Stripped soldier NP.jpg|Stripped Overwatch Soldier in Nova Prospekt. File:Naked overwatch citadel ep1.jpg|Stripped Overwatch Soldiers in the Citadel. File:Memory replacement Citadel2.jpg|Ditto. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Combine Units Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Lost Coast Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Factions Category:Transhumans Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs Category:Dhabih Eng designs